


where his trust lies

by masqurade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ugh, cute mother crow moments, get married already, kageyama and hinata are adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqurade/pseuds/masqurade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara knows, more than anyone, the affections Hinata and Kageyama have for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	where his trust lies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WindedDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindedDreams/gifts).



> __  
> ~~elyse, i am dying i can't~~   
> ~~these two are trash omfg~~   
> ~~hope this makes you feel better~~   
> ~~i suck at being friend~~   
> ~~how do you friend~~
> 
> I just watched the latest episode of Haikyuu!! (ep. 21) I died. Ugh. The kagehina was killing me and then the mommy crow telling kageyama things killed me. So here is fluff. Very short fluff. Enjoy.

     He sparkles like nothing Sugawara has never seen before. Brightly, shining, and slowly but surely, making it across the court to get the toss. When he jumps into the air, his palm smacking against the ball, the most vibrating smile grows across his face.

     But not once has he given that smile to Sugawara. Never. He knew why. After all, he wasn’t called the ‘mother crow’ for nothing. It was always laid out clear before him from the very first day he set eyes on the two of them.

     When the whistle blows, Sugawara straightens his posture. Walking over to the sidelines where Kageyama stands, holding his number, he just smiles. Taking the card from him, Sugawara clasps him on the shoulder and gives him an exasperated sigh.

     “It’s frustrating,” he says, locking eyes with Kageyama. “But Hinata’s face when he hits my toss isn’t the same as when he hits your toss.”

     Then he smiles because he knows that when Kageyama eyes grow wide and he turns his face away, that he’s blushing. There is no doubt. Even so, Sugawara pushes gently on Kageyama’s back, urging him forward. Hinata runs up to Kageyama instantly, excitedly scurrying around him, waiting.

     Hinata truly does sparkle when he’s near where his trust lies.


End file.
